Dreaming Of You
by Karen Elle Scott
Summary: How did Brooke and Lucas deal with the distance? Here's a glimpse. BL, fluff


**Dreaming Of You**

By Karenelle Dugrey

**Genre:** Romance. More specifically, it's B/L! Only B/L, set before chapter 2 of my story _The Reuniting Song_.

**Summary:** On a starry Tuesday night, after talking to each other, Brooke and Lucas watch the stars.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for the sweet reviews!!!! Since I've heard the news of Chad Michael Murray and Sophia Bush's engagement, I've been so happy for them. And it put my mind on turmoil of BL ideas, you'll see them here soon.

Oh, and I've put the fourth and fifth chapters of TRS, check them out!

**Disclaimer:** _Dreaming Of You_ belongs to Selena. Rest In Peace.

* * *

Brooke Davis sighs deeply, after putting the phone back on its cradler. She missed her boyfriend deeply, and it's only Tuesday night.

Since Lucas went to Charleston, he always drove back to Tree Hill to see her, his mom and friends. And, because of it, Brooke hates Tuesdays with fiery passion. Because it's placed on the middle of her week. She still has three days to wait and live through until she gets another glimpse of how her fall will be, with Lucas back and their relationship in full-lovey-dovey mood.

Brooke sighs again. She jumps off her bed and walks to her window, sitting on the leather armchair. It's a warm starry night, and she sighs once more, feeling the tears threaten to fill her eyes. She smiles inwardly. Her cousin Della said once love brings tears. And Brooke didn't believe her, but now she knows it by heart. Brooke doesn't know if she had cried more in her life than before Lucas got into her life.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping **_

**_I stay up and think about you_**

**_And I wish on a star_**

**_That somewhere you're thinking of me too_**

****

* * *

Lucas doesn't know what he did that gave him Brooke back as prize. After the whole cheating-with-Peyton-then-fucking-Nikki, he believed they would never be friends again. But, thank goodness he was wrong.

As much as his girlfriend, he hates Tuesday. Sure, he chose to come with Keith to Charleston, but it wasn't the same of being at Tree Hill hanging with his girlfriend, brother and best friend. Well, the hatred towards Tuesdays came when he left Tree Hill after his first visit, and two days later he realized it was still… Tuesday.

**'Chill, Scott'**, his inner voice tells him. **'Just live one day after another. Absence makes the heart grow fonder'.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight **_

**_'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_**

**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**

**_Than here in my bedroom dreaming of you and me_**

****

* * *

The stars are something very precious to Brooke and Lucas, something that their friends don't understand. It started at Sunday's night, when he had to leave and go back to Charleston for the first time…

**FLASHBACK**

**"I don't want you to leave", she whispered tearily, her eyes red and puffy from crying. He had some tears on his eyes too, but tried to flash what he thought was an encouraging smile.**

**"I'll be back, love", he said softly, wiping her tears.**

**"Only at Friday", she snapped back, bitchily. Then she regretted it and added, "Sorry".**

**"No need for sorry. Until Friday comes along, every night you look at the sky and know that these are the same stars I'll be seeing at Charleston", he told her lovingly. "Whenever you look at them, so do I".**

**"You mean the stars --- and the phone --- are our connection from Sunday's night until Friday's dusk?" She said, adoring the fact that he was so romantic.**

**"Yes, you can put it that way".**

**And after he was gone and she was safely locked on her bedroom, she sat down on her loved leather armchair --- where she and Lucas spent most of their time, making out and up for lost time --- and looked up at the starry night, praying that Friday came quickly.**

**And that no bitch at Charleston tried to win her Lucas's heart over, of course.**

**FLASHBACK**

Brooke likes the stars a lot, thanks to Lucas's fertile mind for romantic ideas. They seem to pop from twilight zone right on his mind, and he always puts them to good use. For their two months anniversary, he sent her a bouquet of roses every hour --- what drove her maid Nyssa both angry and happy and made her drive all the way to Charleston only to fall on his arms.

Sometimes she thinks how her life would be if she never got back together with Lucas. A living hell, she decides after a few minutes. She can recall clearly a time when men used her body as playground --- and she willingly let them do it --- and can't connect the old Brooke Davis, a bitch on every sense of the word, to the new Brooke Davis, faithful and in-love and totally committed to her boyfriend.

Well, there was a time when she was new Brooke Davis, she was the drunken brainless slut, and Lucas didn't have idea of her presence back then.

People really change!

**_

* * *

_**

**_I just wanna hold you close but oh so far_**

**_All I have are dreams of you_**

**_So I wait for the day and the courage to say_**

**_How much I love you, yes I do_**

_**I'm dreaming of you tonight **_

_**'Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**_

**_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_**

**_Than here in my bedroom dreaming of you and me_**

****

* * *

It's three in the morning and Luke is still wide-awake. His mind is full with thoughts of Brooke. He turns to his side… and faces the empty side of his bed. He sighs and stares contemplatively at the sky.

**"Goodnight, my love"**, he whispers.

**"Goodnight, Luke"**, she whispers, sleepily, in her room.


End file.
